Flush valve mountings of the type having through-flow openings in the lower portion of the valve housing are known, e.g., from Swiss Pat. No. 443,172, and are adapted for use with existing flush tanks and toilet bowls in which the liquid which, upon opening of the flush valve, flows into the drain pipe, has a constant rate of flow.
In order to adapt the same mounting for use with other types of toilet bowl, the invention provides the mounting with an adjustable flow of flush water. This permits adjustment of the amount of water entering the toilet bowl or similar unit per unit of time, so that, e.g., splashing is avoided .